Life is But a Dream Lelouch
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: What if everything was a dream? Everything with Zero and the Black Rebellion was a horrible nightmare? What if everyone he knew was the same as before, no one had left him? Especially his one secret love, Shirley? Oneshot, LuluXShirley


"Zero!" Kallen yelled.

Lelouch look back at her, but this vision began to fade. The blood ran down his body, as he fell back and fainted.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch jumped up from his bed. He realized he was in Ashford Academy. He looked down at his body.

_No wounds... Was everything... Just a dream? No... A nightmare?.._ He thought.

He got out of his bedroom and went to the living room to find Suzaku, Nunally and Shirley there. They all looked at him.

"Brother... Is that you?.." Nunally asked, her voice showing shock.

"Huh? Of course... What do you..." Lelouch said.

"Thank goodness... I'm so glad..." Shirley said, relieved.

Shirley got up and hugged him as tears ran down her pale rose cheeks. Lelouch was confused.

"Wait... What exactly happened?" Lelouch asked, confused.

"You don't remember?" Suzaku questioned.

"You had fainted when you accidentally walked into a military zone. They think it was because of some type of gas..." Nunally answered.

"You were unconcious in the hospital for a few days then they released you when you stabalized. They said it'd take a few more days for you to wake up though," Suzaku continued.

Lelouch took a moment to process everything that had just been told to him. He spoke up after a minute of blankness.

"So how long has it been?"

"About three weeks," Shirley answered.

_So Geass and Zero... It really was all a dream.. Guess I'll have to think of a way to crush Britannia on my own.. _Lelouch thought.

Shirley then jumped up energetically.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go tell the president!"

Lelouch smiled as Nunally and Suzaku laughed. Suzaku pushed Nunally and Shirley grabbed Lelouch's hand. They all left for the student council clubhouse.

"Look who we have!!!" Shirley yelled.

Milly, Nina, Rivalz, and Kallen all looked over and saw Lelouch, who was a bit stunned by all the attention. Milly practically jumped on Lelouch out of excitement.

"Ahh, it's about time you wake up! Shirley kept moaning on and on about how she hoped her precious-"

Milly was cut off by Shirley, who had tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth. Shirley looked back at Lelouch.

"Hahaha, oh you know president, always overdramiatic, hehe.."

She smiled nervously and blushed. Lelouch silently laughed to himself.

"Hey Lelouch, we really missed you!" Rivalz yelled.

"It's good... That you're okay," Kallen weakly said.

"Yea... Feels good to be back. Thanks," Lelouch said.

_It's so peaceful... It's almost weird but... It's nice to be like this at the same time..._Lelouch thought.

"Oh, we should tell Brother what's happened since he was asleep," Nunally said.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked.

Everyone then filled him in about Suzaku's new relationship with Euphemia and the creation of the Specially Administrated District of Japan.

"I was so happy, it was a huge success," Nunally said cheerfully.

"A lot of Britannians aren't too happy about it but the Elevens... I mean Japanese are starting to lighten up. Euphemia is even arranging for reconstruction in the ghetto," Rivals exclaimed.

"The border may actually be removed," Suzaku said as he smiled.

"Yea.." Lelouch said.

Lelouch smiled in a bit of a daze.

A few days later...

Shirley ran up to Milly waving some tickets in the air.

"Look at what my father gave me!!" Shirley yelled excitedly.

"What are they for?" Milly asked.

"For a concert tonight! I was thinking about inviting Lulu..." Shirley said.

"So then do it!! You have to! This is a perfect opportunity for you two!" Milly exclaimed.

"Um...." Shirley mumbled.

"You do it or I'll do it for you," Milly said with a smirk.

"That's not fair president..." Shirley said, blushing.

"Hehe, I beg to differ," Milly giggled.

"Ok, ok... I'll do it..." Shirley said as she walked away to look for Lelouch.

_I believe in you two, _Milly thought.

A few minutes later, Shirley finally found Lelouch.. Who didn't see her coming. They bumped into each other and fell. Shirley dropped her tickets.

"Oh, sorry Shirley," he said as he got up and brushed himself off. He picked up her tickets and helped her up.

"No, no. It's okay. I wasn't looking," she laughed. "Actually.. I was wondering... Would you come to the concert with me?"

She looked up at him and blushed.

"Oh, um... Well..." he stuttered, caught by surprize.

"It's okay if you don't want to! I was just wondering-"

"No, I was just making sure I wasn't busy tonight, that's all. Of course I'll go."

Shirley's expression lit up.

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Okay, well it's tonight at eight. Meet me in front of the entrance okay?"

She have him the ticket and ran off in excitement.

That night...

The concert had finished and Lelouch and Shirley were exiting with the rest of the crowd.

"Thanks for coming Lulu! You don't know how much this meant to me!" Shirley exclaimed.

"I promised you I would didn't I?" Lelouch said smiling.

Lelouch then remembered from his dream how it was a similar night that Shirley had been left out crying in the rain, and how it was his fault that her father was killed. He also remembered the kiss.

"Hey, are you okay Lulu?"

Shirley snapped him out of his daze. He looked at her for a moment then smiled.

"Yea... I'm fine."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead. Shirley's whole face began to heat up from the amount she was blushing.

"Um... Lulu... What was that for?" she asked nervously.

He smiled at her and looked to the sky.

"I... just felt as if I need to."

The next day...

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, and Suzaku were all in the student council room together. Everyone had been talking, but Shirley remained quiet. Milly looked at Shirley, who was staring out of the window.

"Hey Shirley," Milly said..

She repeated her name for almost ten minutes, but Shirley never noticed. Milly finally went behind her and grabbed her boobs. Shirley immidiately snapped out of it and blushed.

"AHH!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shirley yelled.

"Well I couldn't get your attention," Milly laughed.

Suzaku and Rivalz laughed at the whole scenario in the background.

"Anyway, how did your date with Lelouch go? You haven't mentioned it at all," Milly said.

"Oh, it was great! We had a lot of fun," Shirley smiled.

"Hmm.... That's it?" Rivalz asked.

"I was just wondering..." Shirley mumbled.

"If he likes you right?" Milly said.

Shirley blushed and looked down.

"Well... He kissed my forehead..."

Shirley remained quiet after. Then Milly got an idea.

"Ok! Rivalz! Suzaku! I now send you two on a mission!!"

They had already caught on to what she wanted them to do. They left in a hurry. Shirley began to panic.

"AH! WAIT DON'T-"

Shirley was about to run off after them until Milly grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No no. You're staying right here."

Milly smiled innocentally at Shirley. Shirley pouted.

"How cruel..." Shirley mumbled.

Meanwhile...

Lelouch was with Nunally making paper cranes.

"So did you enjoy your date with Shirley, Brother?" Nunally asked.

"Oh, it was good. It was a very nice concert."

"I'm surprized at you Brother. You've never been this involved with a girl," Nunally giggled.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

Lelouch laughed along with Nunally. Then he saw Rivalz and Suzaku running around outside.

"What are they doing..." he said to himself.

"Hm? Who?" Nunally asked.

"Nunally, I'll be right back. Hopefully... Sayoko, please look after her until I return."

"Of course," Sayoko said.

Lelouch then went outside looking for Suzaku and Rivalz. They saw him as well.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!!" Rivalz yelled.

Suzaku and Rivalz charged at him and tackled him.

"Ow... What was that for??" Lelouch asked, lying on the ground in pain.

"To make sure we would catch up to you," Suzaku laughed.

"It's not like I can even run away if I wanted to..." Lelouch mumbled.

Rivalz and Suzaku finally got off of him and they all sat on the bench.

"So we heard about your date with Shirley last night," Suzaku said.

"Oh yea, we went to the concert," Lelouch responded.

"Well do you like her?" Rivalz asked.

Somehow, that caught Lelouch offguard.

"I... don't know..." Lelouch answered. He looked down and blushed a bit.

Suzaku looked at him. Then he laughed. Lelouch's attention turned to Suzaku.

"What??" Lelouch asked.

"You're lying. I know that face, and it means you're lying," Suzaku said.

"Shut up..." Lelouch mumbled.

"Well, that settles that! Suzaku, grab him and come on!" Rivalz yelled excitedly.

Rivalz grabbed his arm as Suzaku grabbed his other arm and dragged him into the student council room. There in the room was Milly, who was innocentally smiling, and Shirley, who was sitting on the table and looking down. Suzaku and Rivalz pushed Lelouch in and rushed out of the room with Milly. They quickly shut the door behind them.

_I'm gonna kill them for this...._ They both thought.

Meanwhile, outside they all pressed their ears against the door. Just then, Sayoko arrived with Nunally.

"Nunally? What are you doing here?" Suzaku whispered.

"I want to know what Brother is going to do as well," she giggled.

"Let's listen in," Milly whispered.

Inside, Lelouch and Shirley were sitting next to each other on the table, looking in opposite directions.

"Um... Lulu... how do you... really feel about me..?"

Lelouch stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Well... I um... I like you..."

Shirley weakly smiled and looked at him, who was still looking down.

"Liar, you don't even mean it."

He sharply turned around and looked at her.

"No! I'm not!" he said. He looked down a bit and quieted down. "I really do..." He grabbed her hand and she blushed.

"So then Lulu... does this mean..." Shirley mumbled. "Do you want us to actually be a... couple?.."

As soon as the group outside heard that, they secretly opened the door enough for them to peek inside. Lelouch and Shirley didn't notice though. After a few moments of silence, Lelouch finally spoke up.

"Will this answer your question?"

Lelouch lifted her face and kissed her. Their kiss was then interrupted by a bright flash. Lelouch and Shirley quickly turned to the other four. They both blushed madly. Milly started to wave the camera around.

"How cute~~" Milly said innocentally.

Suzaku, Milly, Nunally, and Rivalz all surrounded the new couple and congradulated them. Milly looked at Shirley, who never looked happier.

_It was only a matter of time, _Milly thought and smiled to herself.

_I'm proud of you Shirley._

A month later...

Shirley and Lelouch were out on a date and heading towards the streets of the ghetto.

"Where should we go now?" Shirley asked.

"Let's get something for Nunally" Lelouch said.

"Okay! That's a great idea," Shirley exclaimed.

They found a small Japanese shop and looked for something in there.

"Look Lulu! I think Nana-chan would really like this!"

Shirley found a white chibi bunny plushie.

"Yea, she'd love that," Lelouch said as he smiled. They bought the plushie and left the store. Shirley held his hand and led the way.

"Oh Lulu! Look at that!"

She ran off in front of him.

"Wait Shirley! You know I can't run-"

He cut himself off when he noticed something.

_Britannian soldiers?... What are they doing here?_ he thought.

Then he saw a green haired girl in the distance.

_Oh no... C.C?? This isn't good..._

He realized something was going to happen.

"Shirley!! Look out!!!" Lelouch screamed.

"Huh?" Shirley said as she looked back at Lelouch.

Just then, the Britannians released gunfire, aiming to shoot C.C. Instead, Shirley was shot and she fell to the ground. Lelouch ran to her and found her on the ground losing blood quickly.

"No... Shirley..."

Shirley opened her eyes and looked at him, struggling to stay alive. Lelouch went to grab his phone but Shirley stopped him.

"Shirley! I'll get a doctor! You can make it!"

"No... Lulu, I'm just glad.... I got to be with you... even for this short... time..."

"Don't say that! It's not the end!!! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!!"

He lifted her into his arms. She reached up to his face and touched his cheek. Uncontrollable tears fell down his face. She began to tear up.

"It'll... be okay Lulu... I'll always be there even... even if... you can't see me..."

She slowly reached up to him and kissed him. Lelouch's tears increased.

"This is his fault... He taking everything away from me! I'll never forgive them for this!!" he screamed.

"Lulu...It's okay... I... love you...more than anything... I... always... will..."

"Shirley!! Don't go... I love you Shirley!! You can make it!! Don't die!! DON'T DIE!!"

Shirley smiled weakly.

"Thank you...Lulu.. I'm just glad...you ever..."

Shirley's hands fell and her head fell back. Lelouch's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Shirley?! SHIRLEY?!"

Shirley layed there unresponsive; her face at peace. He held her close to him and his tears fell onto her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lelouch jumped up from his bed screaming. Drips of sweat ran down his body and he struggled to catch his breath. His vision was blurred and his hearing a bit deaf. His hearing started coming back to him.

"Lelouch?! Are you okay?!"

He looked up at the blurred figure.

"Shirley??"

Then the figure changed in apperance.

"Shirley? Lelouch it's Kallen.."

He realized he was in an infirmary. But he noticed there was someone there that shouldn't have been. He looked at her. She got up and stood in front of him.

"Wait... Shirley!! Where is she?!" he screamed.

Kallen looked at him solemnly.

"Lelouch... She's dead... remember?... Rolo killed her almost a month ago..."

C.C. reached over to him.

"Forgive me Lelouch..."

He realized what the end of his dream represented.

_She would still be alive... _he thought.

Unwanted tears fell down his face.

"Shirley..."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed my story, review please! I really want opinions on this one... Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
